Untitled
by Best Friends1
Summary: Neko and Selena get 'sucked up' into the Yu-Gi-Oh world...
1. To the YuGiOh World!

Author's Notes (an): Okey, a few things to explain before we start! The yami's can have their own, solid bodies but only for a certain amount of time so don't get confused!! ^^ Oh, and this is my first fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Neko and Selena!  
  
~*~  
  
When Neko and Selena were small children they were told by a very old man that magic once existed and they should 'never forget'. Well, they didn't know exactly what not to forget, but they remembered what he said. Their parents and friends told them that magic never existed. But they still sometimes believe.  
  
~*~  
  
Two girls stared at the television. Yu-Gi-Oh was on.  
  
The first of the girls was older by one year. She was very tall and slender. She had unique blue-purple eyes and white hair. Her hair was pretty unique, too. Her bangs and the sides of her hair were short, but the back was long. She was wearing very ugly, stained gray pajamas. She sometimes thought that her parents found these in a garbage can. Her name was Neko.  
  
The second was, obviously, the younger. She was also tall and slender. She had blue-green eyes and long black hair (which was in a braid). She was wearing quite ugly green pajamas. Her name was Selena.  
  
These two girls were not related at all - just best friends!!!  
  
"Go, Marik!!!" Neko cheered, waving her hands in the air.  
  
"GO, BAKURA!!!" Selena shouted, even louder.  
  
"Selena...Bakura's not doing anything." Neko said, looking at her as if she was crazy.  
  
Selena turned to her friend. "So?"  
  
"Forget it." Neko muttered before turning back to the television.  
  
The two girls practically jumped off the couch when they heard this very creepy, eerie voice.  
  
"Neko...Selena...."  
  
The two girls looked around frantically, thinking this was some kind of joke.  
  
"Do you want to go to your real world?"  
  
"W-what world is that?" Neko stuttered.  
  
"The Yu-Gi-Oh world."  
  
"W-what? Th-that's crazy!" Selena exclaimed.  
  
"Do you want to go?" The eerie voice repeated.  
  
"Uh..." Both girls muttered.  
  
"Yes?" Selena said --- more like asked.  
  
The television screen turned a bright white color. Rainbow swirls and sparkles came from it. The two girls were sucked in.  
  
~*~  
  
"AHH!!!" Both girls screamed as they appeared very high up in the sky and started to fall. They were getting closer to the ground. They could see people. It seemed like these people couldn't hear them screaming, though. They both closed their eyes and waited for the crash.  
  
...they landed on something...  
  
Both girls opened their eyes when they heard muffled sounds coming beneath them. They looked down and SCREAMED.  
  
~*~  
  
The two girls' sisters walked into the living room.  
  
Neko's sister was WAY too tall and so skinny she looked like a walking skeleton. But she liked the way she looked. She had red hair and gray eyes. Her skin was a brownish-tan color. She was wearing very nice pink pajamas. Her name was Lucy. Neko and Selena called her Lucyfer (like Lucifer but Lucy and Fer).  
  
Selena's sister...she was down right FAT and UGLY. Her yucky brown hair was always in knots and her gray eyes were...freaky. She was wearing very nice purple and blue pajamas. Her name was Nelly. Neko and Selena called her 'Neldemon'.  
  
"Yes! The sisters' aren't here!" Lucyfer exclaimed, seeing her sister and Selena weren't there.  
  
"Let's party!" Neldemon shouted, dancing around slightly. (As if she could dance!)  
  
~*~  
  
Selena and Neko had jumped up and were looking down at WHAT they had landed on.  
  
Selena had landed on what she thought...was Yugi.  
  
Neko had landed on Yami...  
  
"What in the world....?" Neko asked.  
  
"I LANDED ON THE SHORT GUY!!!" Selena shrieked.  
  
"Well, I didn't get any better!" Neko exclaimed.  
  
Yugi and Yami twitched on the ground.  
  
Neko and Selena looked around. They saw the 2 other people they had seen when falling.  
  
Selena waved sheepishly.  
  
Neko blinked then said, "What is this, a museum? Get! There's nothing to stare at!"  
  
Selena looked at Neko and Neko looked at Selena.  
  
Selena gaped.  
  
Neko was wearing a black shirt, the sleeves didn't go over her shoulders, they just encircled a little above her elbow, and black low-cut jeans with 'stripe holes' near her thighs. She was wearing black high heel boots that went a little above her ankles. There was a bracelet around her wrist - it was gold that had at least 5 rings connected to each other. The millennium marking was on it as well. She had red lipstick on.  
  
Neko, also, gaped.  
  
Selena's hair was now in a french braid. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that had 'Don't Piss Me Off' written on the front in blue letters and black pants with silver sparkles on them. She had black tennis shoes on. She had a 'millennium item' on that greatly resembled the one Ryou's Dad had given Ryou. She had light pink lipstick on.  
  
Neko stopped gaping and so did Selena.  
  
Neko elbowed Selena lightly and pointed at Yugi. "Isn't that the 'bald Yugi' on the commercial?"  
  
Both started to laugh then Neko noticed the two people were still kind of staring at them.  
  
"DIDN'T I SAY TO STOP STARING?!" Neko shouted.  
  
Selena blinked.  
  
Yugi and Yami got up and were just kind of...blinking.  
  
"Bald?" Yugi asked, confused. "I'm not bald!" He shouted angrily.  
  
Selena stepped up to him, kind of happily. "Really, shorty? Well, thanks for the info. Now beat it."  
  
Neko noticed the back of Selena's shirt. It had 'I'm Running Out Of Places To Hide The Bodies' written in blue. She giggled.  
  
"Shorty? I'm not short!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, Yami. Guess what." Neko said.  
  
Yami just kind of blinked.  
  
Neko tried not to laugh. "I think you're just a tad bit...I don't know...ugly?"  
  
Yami seemed to get angry really fast. "UGLY?!"  
  
"Don't take it the wrong way, porcupine." Neko said with a smirk.  
  
"PORCUPINE?!" Yami shouted. "I AM NOT UGLY NOR A PORCUPINE!"  
  
"Fine, how about a skunk?" Neko said simply.  
  
"One more word out of your mouth and---"  
  
Neko cut Yami off. "And what? Are you gonna spank me, Daddy?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Back off! Don't you know that he's the ancient Pharaoh of Egypt?!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Neko said.  
  
"Nice shirt." Someone that Neko had told to 'stop staring' said.  
  
Selena blinked and looked at this person.  
  
It was Ryou, the nice side of Bakura!  
  
Selena almost fainted. "Ryou!!!" She practically skipped over to Ryou and clung to him, even though she was actually taller. "RYOU!!! You're cute but short and too nice, you know that? You need to be like YOUR yami!"  
  
"How do you about my yami? And my name?" Ryou asked, kind of shocked.  
  
Selena un-clung. "I'm special! So is Bakura here?!" She then noticed Bakura was standing RIGHT NEXT TO Ryou. She shrieked happily before clinging to Bakura. He was actually taller than her!!!  
  
"Get off me, you stupid girl!" Bakura exclaimed.  
  
Selena clung tighter and snuggled.  
  
Bakura pulled her off and threw her away from himself.  
  
Selena landed on her butt. "Owie!!!" She started to cry.  
  
Neko knew Selena was just faking but, hey, let's go with the act. She marched right up to Bakura. "DON'T TOUCH MY FRIEND, MR. I-HAVE-NO-BRAIN!"  
  
Bakura simply pushed her back. Then he tried to walk by the un-happy Neko.  
  
Neko stuck her foot out.  
  
Bakura tripped and fell into a big pile of mud.  
  
Neko burst out in laughter.  
  
Selena stopped her fake-crying and stood up. She, once again, practically skipped over to Bakura (even through the mud). She crouched down a bit. "You okay?"  
  
Bakura pushed himself up out of the mud, making sure to push Selena down in the process.  
  
"I don't think that one likes you." Ryou commented. "But the other one certainly does."  
  
"Shut up." Bakura said.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself." Selena said all-to-happily while standing up. "I'm Selena!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, and I'm Neko." Neko said.  
  
Bakura looked at Neko. Neko kind of looked at Bakura. They both thought the other looked familiar and kind of similar to himself/herself.  
  
Then Bakura got a look of recognition. "NEKO!!! MY STUPID SISTER!"  
  
"What?!" Neko exclaimed. "I AM NOT RELATED TO NO-BRAIN!!!" And she believed that, too, even if the idiot thought she was his sister!  
  
"He does too have a brain!" Selena exclaimed, clinging to the muddy Bakura.  
  
"Shut up!" Neko and Bakura said in unison.  
  
Selena just smiled and clung tighter.  
  
Neko rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, WHAT is going on here? Bakura has a sister?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Shut it, Shorty." Selena said, clinging even tighter to Bakura and snuggled.  
  
"Come on, Selena, let's go find a way out of this place." Neko said, grabbing Selena's arm and trying to pull her off.  
  
Selena clung even tighter. "NO!!! THIS IS MY DREAM!!!" She snuggled.  
  
"He can't breathe." Ryou said, blinking, while staring at Bakura's face, which was turning purple.  
  
Bakura yanked Selena off and threw her into Neko.  
  
Neko and Selena fell back, but Neko fell into something hard and Selena fell into Neko.  
  
Neko looked up and looked happier than usual. She pushed Selena off her, got off what she fell into, took a few steps forward, turned around, and stared. She was blushing.  
  
Selena stared at what Neko was staring at from the ground. She seemed to be there a lot lately. "N-Neko...let's go."  
  
"Never." Neko said, continuing to stare.  
  
"B-but!!!" Selena exclaimed. "THAT'S MARIK!!!" She shouted. She was AFRAID of him!!!  
  
Neko snapped out of her daze as she realized she wasn't evil enough or pretty enough or ANYTHING enough to be with Marik. "You're right...let's go." She said hesitantly.  
  
"Wait!" Ryou said. "How did you get here anyway? And who ARE you?!"  
  
Selena sent a sad look up to Bakura before standing up.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
The two girls headed off and soon heard the sound of arguing.  
  
~*~  
  
"So how did we get here?" Neko asked.  
  
"The freaky voice." Selena answered when she noticed her 'millennium item'. She tried to take it off. It wouldn't budge. "What the---?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Neko asked, glancing at her friend.  
  
"This won't come off!" Selena said, trying to pull it off.  
  
Both girls stopped and Neko tried to help Selena pull the necklace off.  
  
A bright gold light came from the 'millennium item'. Some of it surrounded Neko and she floated up into the air.  
  
"Hey, how 'bout that?" Neko said, blinking.  
  
The gold light disappeared and Neko fell. She stood, not seeming to be fazed.  
  
Selena sighed and gave up trying to take it off. "Stupid thing! Can we go back and see Bakura now?" She whined.  
  
"NO!" Neko shouted.  
  
"Don't you want to see Marik? I thought you liked him!" Selena said, trying to convince her friend.  
  
"Yes, but this isn't our world! I'm not going to fall over him like you do Bakura!" Neko shouted.  
  
"Hmph!" Selena exclaimed before turning around and heading back in the direction she had come.  
  
"Where are you going!?" Neko shouted.  
  
"To see MY Bakura!" Selena said.  
  
"Hmph!" Neko exclaimed before heading off in the direction she had been going.  
  
~*~  
  
Selena got back to the group of boys (Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, and Marik) whom were all arguing. She smiled and ran to Bakura then clung to him as tightly as she could.  
  
"Oh great." Ryou muttered.  
  
"Get off me, stupid girl!" Bakura said.  
  
"My name is Selena, not stupid girl." Selena said sweetly, snuggling.  
  
Ryou noticed the slightly confused then angry look on Marik's face.  
  
"Selena! Why the Heck are you back?!" Marik shouted.  
  
Selena just kind of smiled and snuggled. "Do I know you?"  
  
"You stupid, stupid girl! I'm your brother, idiot!" Marik shouted.  
  
"Okay, this is getting weird." Yugi said. "Neko is Bakura's sister and Selena is Marik's sister?"  
  
"NEKO'S BACK!?" Marik shouted. "DANG!"  
  
"What about Neko?" Selena asked. She was still afraid of Marik, but whatever. She snuggled Bakura. Supposedly being Marik's sister was weird.  
  
Bakura yanked Selena off, once again, and threw her.  
  
Selena landed on her butt, again.  
  
Marik didn't exactly answer Selena's question.  
  
Selena stood up. "You like her?"  
  
"NO!" Marik defended.  
  
"Touchy." Selena muttered. "Bakura, can I have a hug?!"  
  
Bakura made a face and took a few steps back.  
  
Selena skipped to Bakura and was about to give him a hug when he took another few steps back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Selena asked, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME, PSYCHO IDIOT!" Bakura shouted.  
  
Selena just smiled and jumped at Bakura then clung. "Yay!!!"  
  
"This is too weird." Yugi and Ryou said in unison.  
  
"Yami, Ryou, you want to go visit Joey, Tristan, and Tea?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Anything to get away from here." Yami said.  
  
"K." Ryou answered.  
  
So the 3 left leaving Marik, Bakura, and the clinging Selena.  
  
~*~  
  
Neko was walking along muttering about betraying friends. "Stupid friend, *mutter, mutter*, leaving me to visit a boy...." Then she bumped into someone. She took a few steps back. "Oh, it's you."  
  
It was Ryou whom she had bumped into. Yugi and Yami were with him.  
  
"You better go get your friend away from Bakura before he kills her." Ryou said. "He doesn't like her very much."  
  
"Why should I?" Neko snapped.  
  
"You don't have to, but if she's your friend you might want to get her away." Yami said. With that, Ryou, Yugi, and Yami walked off.  
  
Neko sighed before going back to save Selena.  
  
~*~  
  
When Neko got back, Bakura looked ready to choke Selena. Selena was standing in front of him, smiling away, and Marik was just standing in a tree.  
  
Neko snuck up behind Bakura then punched him in the back.  
  
Bakura, shocked, fell forward, accidentally taking Selena down with him.  
  
"Well, this is an awkward position." Selena said, blinking. "And I'm getting crushed. How much do you weigh?"  
  
Neko sat down on Bakura's back, and let me tell you, she wasn't as light as yogurt.  
  
"OWIE!" Selena exclaimed. "I'M GETTING CRUSHED HERE!" But she still took advantage of the situation, and kissed Bakura on the cheek.  
  
"Err..."  
  
"Should I get off Bakura? Nah!" Neko said to herself.  
  
"I'm getting squished! And Bakura looks angry..." Selena said all-to- happily. She had kissed Bakura, and she was happy no matter what!!!  
  
Neko rolled her eyes.  
  
"GET OFF ME, NEKO NO BAKA!" Bakura shot.  
  
"Is No-Brain in pain?" Neko asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'm in pain." Selena commented. "I'm being squished!"  
  
"I don't care! Save yourself." Neko said. She looked up into the trees then noticed Marik. "Okay, I'm out of here." She got off Bakura and zoomed off.  
  
Bakura quickly jumped up and back a bit.  
  
Selena sat up, smiling. "How fun!"  
  
'She's obsessed.' Bakura thought angrily.  
  
Selena glanced at Marik, and finally realized why Neko had left in such a hurry. "Okay, what's with you and Neko?"  
  
Marik scoffed and didn't answer.  
  
Selena just shrugged, ran to Bakura, and clung for dear life.  
  
~*~  
  
Do you like it? Hate it? What? Review please. 


	2. Back and Back

Authors notes: I got two reviews! Yay! Lol.  
  
Pharoah Yami's Egyptian Love: I like to pick on Yugi and Yami! They're okay, but it's fun to pick on them! And I'm nicer to them now!!!  
  
Bria: I posted! Yay! Review again, k? ^^  
  
~*~  
  
'Stupid, Marik! Why does he make me feel inferior?!' Neko thought angrily as she continued to run. She stopped running when she saw a very, very old man walking towards her.  
  
"Hello." Neko said, blinking.  
  
"Do you remember me?" The old man asked slowly.  
  
"No..." Neko answered.  
  
"Never forget." The old man said, just as slowly.  
  
"Oh! The 'magic exists' guy!" Neko exclaimed.  
  
"You have met your brother, no?" The old man asked with the same slow voice.  
  
"Bakura? There's no way he's my brother!" Neko shouted.  
  
"Bakura is your brother, Marik is Selena's." The old man said, slowly, of course.  
  
Neko flinched when he said 'Marik'. "Listen, I am not related to Bakura! And Selena is not related to *him*! I have a sister, that's it! Same with Selena! Lucyfer and Neldemon! And listen, this is not the real world so we can't be related to them!"  
  
"You listen." The old man said with the same slow voice that was getting annoying. "Your world was not the real world."  
  
"W-what?" Neko asked.  
  
The old man disappeared.  
  
Neko looked around. "What?! WHAT WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT, OLD MAN?!" She shouted. But he was gone. 'What if he's right?'  
  
~*~  
  
"Ahh!!!" Selena screamed. She was running as fast as she could.  
  
Bakura chased after Selena yelling profanities.  
  
"I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!!!" Selena exclaimed, trying to speed up.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT?! GET BACK HERE!!!" Bakura shouted, speeding up.  
  
"EEK!!! COME ON, BAKURA, HAVE A HEART!!!" Selena yelled back.  
  
"HAVE A HEART?! GET BACK HERE, YOU ANNOYING INSECT!" Bakura shouted.  
  
"NEVER!!!" Selena yelled, her voice sounding kind of desperate as she tried to speed up, even though she knew she was going at maximum speed.  
  
"DON'T MAKE ME TACKLE YOU!!!" Bakura shouted.  
  
"EEK!!!" Selena exclaimed. "BAKURA!!!!!!!"  
  
SLAM!  
  
Bakura tackled Selena.  
  
~*~  
  
Neko turned when she heard shouting then a loud crash. "What the---?" She quickly ran in the direction she heard the noise coming from.  
  
~*~  
  
When Neko arrived at where she figured the yelling and crash came from, she just kind of stared.  
  
Bakura and Selena were fighting. Well, Bakura was fighting and Selena was blocking.  
  
"Come on, Bakura! I didn't mean to!" Selena whined as she put her arm up and Bakura's fist hit it.  
  
"Mean to do what?" Neko asked.  
  
Selena turned to Neko, giving Bakura just enough time to slam his other fist into her face.  
  
Selena practically flew backwards into a tree. She hit her head hard against the trunk and went unconscious.  
  
"Bakura!" Neko exclaimed. "What did you do that for?!"  
  
"She kicked me." Bakura said simply.  
  
"SHE WHAT?! THAT'S WHAT YOU DID THAT FOR?! YOU STUPID IDIOT!!!" Neko shouted. "I HATE BOYS!"  
  
Bakura and Neko turned abruptly to Selena when they saw, from the corner of their eyes, a bright gold light coming from her 'millennium item'. Before they knew it, Bakura went flying backwards into a tree.  
  
"What was that?!" Bakura shouted angrily, standing up while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"I have no idea. That necklace she is wearing, it sends out a gold light sometimes. It won't come off either." Neko said.  
  
Bakura snorted before marching over to Selena and crouching down in front of her. He easily tore the necklace off.  
  
The necklace glowed gold again and pulled away from Bakura then reattached around Selena's neck.  
  
"Well, you got it off." Neko said.  
  
"What the Heck?" Bakura asked, staring at the necklace. "It's mine."  
  
"No, you have yours on, idiot." Neko snapped.  
  
"It's almost exactly identical." Bakura snapped. "Except this." He pointed at the necklace.  
  
Neko walked over to him and crouched down. He was pointing at a small star- shaped mark on the necklace. "Well, that's wonderful, isn't it?"  
  
"There is no millennium items even close to identical!" Bakura snapped.  
  
"Well, now there is." Neko said calmly.  
  
"Shut up!" Bakura snapped. "You don't know WHAT you are talking about!"  
  
"Well, excuse me for living." Neko said sarcastically.  
  
"You're excused." Bakura said, just as sarcastically.  
  
"Did I miss anything?"  
  
The two looked up. Marik was in the tree above them.  
  
"What do you want?" Bakura snapped.  
  
Neko blushed again and looked back to her friend's necklace quickly.  
  
"Just wanted to find out if you got her or not." Marik said, kind of evilly.  
  
"I got her all right." Bakura said with a smirk.  
  
"But he got slammed into a tree too!" Neko added, just to embarrass her so- called brother.  
  
"Stupid sister." Bakura muttered.  
  
"Well," Marik said, jumping out of the tree and landing in a crouched position next to Neko. "It seems he got Selena back."  
  
Neko blushed even more. "Actually, Selena didn't really do anything to him. Her necklace did."  
  
Marik, for the first time, glanced at the necklace around Selena's neck. "And the problem is?"  
  
"No two millennium items are close to the same." Bakura said. "You know that, twit."  
  
"This one was specially made, idiot." Marik snapped. "As was Neko's."  
  
Neko rolled her eyes. "I don't have a millennium item."  
  
"Look at your wrist." Both Marik and Bakura said in unison, sounding annoyed.  
  
Neko looked down at her wrist. There was a pretty bracelet. "Oh." She muttered. She stood up straight, turned, and left.  
  
"What's with her?" Marik muttered.  
  
"She's paranoid." Bakura muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
Selena opened her eyes slowly. She sat up and put a hand on her forehead. "Man, do I have a headache." She looked around a bit. No way was she out where she was before. She was in someone's house. "What the---? NEKO!!!"  
  
Selena blinked when Neko appeared, almost instantly, looking worried. "What?!"  
  
"Where are we?" Selena asked, blinking, her hand still on her forehead.  
  
"Ryou's house. He said we could stay for awhile!" Neko said.  
  
Stars appeared in Selena's eyes. "Bakura lives her, too!"  
  
"He moved out. Said he wasn't taking a step into this house until you left." Neko said.  
  
Selena looked crestfallen. "Does he hate me that much?" She didn't wait for an answer before smiling. "WHERE IS HE?!"  
  
"He's staying with Yugi and Yami but---"  
  
Neko couldn't finish before Selena had jumped out of bed. She was about to run out when she noticed she was in pink fuzzy pajamas. "Huh?"  
  
"Closet." Neko said, stepping out of the room and closing the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi opened the door after hearing the doorbell ring about ninety-five times. A black blur ran by the moment he opened it and soon he heard swearing.  
  
~*~  
  
Selena had been that black blur. She was now clinging tightly to Bakura. "Bakura!!! Why'd you move out?"  
  
"GET OFF ME!" Bakura shouted.  
  
Selena ignored him and snuggled.  
  
Bakura was sure that stupid pharaoh was laughing his head off right now.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami was in Yugi's room, laughing and trying to get some air. Too bad he could only laugh. Soon he turned purple and fainted from lack of oxygen.  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura had, once again, pulled Selena off and threw her but this time had enough sense to run. He had ran into Yugi's room and locked the door. Soon after, he noticed the unconscious pharaoh and just shook his head.  
  
"LET ME IN!" Selena shouted, pounding on the door. "Come on, Bakura-chan!"  
  
~*~  
  
"What was that black blur?" Ryou asked, blinking.  
  
"Selena. She woke up and went after Bakura." Neko answered.  
  
"Oh." Ryou said.  
  
"I bet you five dollars she'll drag him back." Neko said.  
  
"You're on!" Ryou answered, his eyes sparkling.  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura sat on Yugi's bed, thinking. It had been quiet, except for the soft thud near Yugi's window every once in a while.  
  
"It's too quiet." Bakura muttered. He was so surprised when he felt something cling to him that he fell off the bed.  
  
"BAKURA!" Selena exclaimed, happily clinging.  
  
"Selena." Bakura said, not as excited.  
  
"You missed me, didn't you? Admit it!" Selena exclaimed, clinging tighter.  
  
"No." Bakura muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Ryou, where's the phone?" Neko asked.  
  
"Kitchen, left, next to pantry." Ryou answered.  
  
"Thanks." Neko said. She was already in the kitchen, so she took a few steps to the side and she was right by the phone! She shook her head before grabbing the phone and dialing a number.  
  
~*~  
  
Ring!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi picked up the phone. Now what? "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, it's Neko. Did Selena get there?" Neko asked.  
  
"Yeah. I think she finally got through the window." Yugi answered.  
  
"I don't even want to know." Neko said.  
  
"Hey, how did you get my number?" Yugi asked.  
  
"It's written in big bold black letters under the phone." Neko said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, well, this nice thing is starting to bother me so I'm going to scream now. Bye." Neko said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Both hung up.  
  
Neko went outside, looked around, before screaming.  
  
Ryou covered his ears.  
  
~*~  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink.  
  
"So why are we sitting on opposite sides of the room again?"  
  
"So you leave me alone."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink.  
  
"So why are we sitting on opposite sides of the room again?"  
  
"So you leave me alone."  
  
"Okay.  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink.  
  
"This is tiring. Let's do something!"  
  
"Sit."  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink.  
  
~*~  
  
"One more day." Ryou said as he walked past Neko. His voice sounded teasing.  
  
Neko hit him on the back of the head. "You better hope I don't go crazy before then."  
  
~*~  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink.  
  
Blink.  
  
"So why are we sitting on opposite sides of the room again?"  
  
~*~  
  
RING!!!  
  
Neko picked up the phone. "Hi!!!"  
  
"You sound weird being happy." Yugi commented.  
  
"Why are you calling?" Neko muttered.  
  
"I'm ready to go pry my door open with a crow bar. Want to come?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well, sure, but Ryou's going to follow me." Neko said, glaring at Ryou who was watching her.  
  
Ryou went back to doing whatever he had been doing.  
  
"Okay, whatever. Just hurry." Yugi said.  
  
"Sure." Neko muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
"They sure are quiet." Neko said.  
  
Neko, Ryou, and Yugi were standing right outside of Yugi's bedroom door (which was still locked).  
  
Silence...silence...silence...then, "Why are we sitting on opposite sides of the room again?"  
  
"Oh." Neko said. "Now I understand."  
  
"Do I need this?" Yugi asked, showing them the crow bar.  
  
"Nope." Neko answered.  
  
Yugi dropped the crow bar.  
  
Neko pulled a bobby pin from her pocket. "These are wonder workers." She said, showing them the pin.  
  
"That won't do anything." Ryou commented.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Neko said. She put the bobby pin in the lock. She turned, twisted, and everything else for a few minutes until there was a soft click. She smirked, pulled the bobby pin from the door, and opened it.  
  
Bakura was sitting on one side of the room, Selena was sitting on the other side of the room, and....Yami was unconscious on the floor.  
  
Selena looked to the door. "Hi, Neko."  
  
"Hey. Having fun?" Neko asked, raising a brow.  
  
Selena frowned. "I don't get the point of this game."  
  
"What game?" Ryou asked. "The one where you sit on opposite sides of the room and stay silent?"  
  
"Yeah, that one. How do you win?" Selena asked.  
  
"You don't."  
  
A loud thud and curse words were heard.  
  
Everyone looked to the window, which was wide open. Neko noticed Bakura was gone.  
  
"So he isn't that stupid." Neko said.  
  
"Where's Bakura?" Selena asked.  
  
"He jumped out the window." Neko answered.  
  
"Oh. Does that mean the game is over? Do I win?" Selena asked.  
  
Everyone shook their heads and stepped back. Neko closed the door, took out her bobby pin, and re-locked it.  
  
Selena blinked. "I guess I win!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Selena..." Neko said.  
  
Neko and Ryou had been able to drag Selena back to Ryou's house, but Bakura was probably still up in the tree with the raccoons and squirrels. Now Neko and Selena were talking.  
  
"Yeah?" Selena asked.  
  
"I have a problem..." Neko said slowly.  
  
"Tell me about!" Selena exclaimed, maybe too happily.  
  
"Well, there's this guy I like and all but I feel all inferior around him and I just get so nervous and everything!" Neko said.  
  
"It's Marik, isn't it?" Selena gushed.  
  
Neko nodded a bit, blushing.  
  
"And I made this bet with Ryou. I have to be nice until 5:00 P.M. tomorrow." Neko said.  
  
"Oh! Then I can tell you the reason all your favorite white shirts were stained. I accidentally spilled my punch in your room." Selena said, smiling.  
  
Neko glared at her, but didn't say anything about it. "So what should I do?"  
  
"Do what I do with Bakura. Cling, smile, snuggle!" Selena exclaimed.  
  
"And make him hate me like Bakura hates you?" Neko asked, raising a brow.  
  
"You know I suck at giving advice! Go ask Bakura!" Selena exclaimed. "After all, he's your brother and he's a boy!"  
  
"No way." Neko said.  
  
"Well, it's Bakura, Ryou, Yugi, or Yami - that's if he ever regains consciousness." Selena said.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Bakura." Neko said.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bakura! Get out of that tree! Selena's home!" Neko snapped.  
  
Bakura hesitantly jumped out of the tree.  
  
"You have a squirrel in your hair, idiot." Neko pointed out.  
  
Bakura pulled the squirrel out of his hair and put it on the tree.  
  
The squirrel quickly ran up.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Neko said.  
  
"About what?!" Bakura snapped.  
  
"Well...I want to know why you're always running away from Selena." Neko said.  
  
"Because she's an annoying idiot and if she's near me, most of the time I can't breath because she is clinging as tight as she possible can." Bakura snapped.  
  
"I don't care. Do you like Selena or not?" Neko demanded.  
  
Bakura gave Neko 'the look'. You know, that look that says you want to say something but you just can't! And it's embarrassing beyond all reason!  
  
"You do, don't you?" Neko said teasingly.  
  
"I never said that!" Bakura shouted.  
  
"You gave me the look!" Neko exclaimed.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"SHUT UP, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!" One of the neighbors's shouted.  
  
"GET EARMUFFS THEN!" Neko shouted back at the neighbor.  
  
Neko almost fell over when she heard a very, very, VERY quiet whisper that sounded like, "maybe a little".  
  
"Ha! I knew it!" Neko said, pointing at Bakura accusingly.  
  
"She's still annoying." Bakura muttered.  
  
"Hello! We're best friends, don't you think *I* of all people know that?" Neko asked.  
  
"So why did you come here anyway? I know it wasn't to talk about *my* love life." Bakura snapped.  
  
"Well, there's this...thing going on. I kind of get nervous sometimes but I don't know what to do...I came for advice, big brother." Neko said. 'Ahh! AM I BEING NICE?! I am!'  
  
"You? Are asking me for advice?" Bakura asked, raising a brow.  
  
"It was you, Ryou, Yugi, or Yami." Neko said.  
  
"Oh. Well, talk away." Bakura muttered.  
  
"Well...there's this guy---"  
  
"Shouldn't you talk to Selena about this?" Bakura asked.  
  
"She said to come to you!" Neko snapped. "NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN! There's this guy that I really, really like but whenever I'm near him I don't feel like I'm worth his time!" (Note: She's not being nice, the bet, 'cause Ryou isn't around)  
  
"Well---"  
  
Bakura started before being interrupted by a loud BOOM!!!!!!!!!  
  
The two looked towards the house. It looked, and sounded, like a fight was going on.  
  
"What the--?" Bakura started.  
  
"Come on, No-Brain!" Neko snapped.  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura and Neko stared blankly.  
  
Yugi, Yami, and Marik were all fighting.  
  
Neko breathed in deeply before shouting, "CEASE AND DESIST!"  
  
The three guys stopped and looked at Neko.  
  
"This isn't worth my time." Marik said. With that, he left.  
  
"What was that all about?" Neko demanded.  
  
"Tell us." Bakura said when he realized they would keep their mouths shut.  
  
"It was the normal." Yugi answered.  
  
"Idiot." Bakura and Neko muttered in unison.  
  
"Come on, Bakura." Neko said, starting to head out. She wanted to finish the conversation.  
  
~*~  
  
"Finish." Neko said. She wanted to know what Bakura had been going to say.  
  
"Well, you have to do something to make yourself feel better. Act like you do around Selena, maybe."  
  
"You should be a guidance counselor..." Neko muttered.  
  
"A guidance what?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Forget it." Neko said. "Thanks, though."  
  
"I think I heard wrong." Bakura said. "Did you just say 'thanks'?"  
  
Neko rolled her eyes. "Thanks."  
  
"I must be going crazy." Bakura muttered.  
  
"Whatever." Neko said before turning to leave.  
  
"Wait! Aren't you going to tell me who you like?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Why should I?" Neko snapped before heading off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ryou!!!" Selena shouted.  
  
"What now?" Ryou asked, sounding annoyed.  
  
"You sure you don't have any pictures of Bakura that I can have?" Selena asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Positive." Ryou muttered.  
  
Neko then walked in after hearing what Selena asked for. "You don't need a picture of him. Just go see him. Besides, he likes you, at least a little, anyway."  
  
"REALLY?!" Selena asked enthusiastically, stars in her eyes.  
  
"Yep." Neko answered.  
  
"YAY!!!" Selena shouted as she danced around the room.  
  
"Insane maniac." Neko said under her breath.  
  
Selena stopped. "I heard that."  
  
"You did not." Neko said.  
  
"Yes, I did." Selena muttered. "And I am NOT an insane maniac!"  
  
"Yes, you are." Ryou agreed.  
  
"I am not!" Selena whined. "I would be in a mental ward if I was!" She started to cry.  
  
Neko and Ryou ( __________  
  
"God, Selena, shut up. It's nothing bad." Neko said.  
  
"Ha! You lost the bet!" Ryou exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but there's one problem! I don't own a duel monsters deck!" Neko said happily.  
  
"Rats!" Ryou exclaimed.  
  
Selena continued to cry.  
  
Neko and Ryou were starting to get annoyed. "SHUT UP, SELENA!" They shouted in unison.  
  
"YOU'RE STARTING TO ACT LIKE BAKURA!!!" Selena cried as she ran out.  
  
"Isn't that a good thing in her mind...?" Ryou asked.  
  
~*~  
  
Selena ran and cried. She was not an insane maniac! She bumped into someone and fell on her butt. She seemed to be here a lot lately...  
  
Selena looked up at whom she had ran into, but could barely see whomever because she had so many tears in her eyes. "Man," she said through tears. "Why couldn't it have been Yugi? I would have ran him over, but no! It had to be YOU."  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Whoever she had ran into, which we are going to identify as Bakura, asked.  
  
"You're a stupid JERK!" Selena snapped as she stood up and wiped some tears off her face. "I wish I had never said anything! I wish I would have stayed in the 'real world'!"  
  
Bakura looked at her confused. "What 'real world' are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, didn't you know?!" Selena snapped. "THIS IS A TELEVISION SHOW! I! GOT! SUCKED! INTO! THE! TELEVISION!!!"  
  
"You're talking crazy." Bakura stated.  
  
"WELL, MAYBE I AM!" Selena shouted. She then started to cry even more. "I WISH NEKO WASN'T HERE!!! SHE'S MEAN, AND EVIL, AND, AND--!!!" She cried even more than she had been.  
  
Selena's 'millennium ring' started to glow. "I WISH SHE WASN'T IN THIS WORLD!"  
  
~*~  
  
Neko and Ryou were talking.  
  
"Ye-" Neko stopped in mid-word. Her eyes blanked and she started to...flicker and fade.  
  
~*~  
  
Neko's eyes fluttered open. She noticed she was at home. "It was just a dream..." She muttered. She sat up and looked around then noticed Lucyfer and Neldemon dancing around the room in their underwear and bras. "I wish I was still in the dream."  
  
Lucyfer and Neldemon heard the comment and looked to Neko. "Oh, great, you're back. Our party's over."  
  
"Lucyfer! Neldemon! GO GET DRESSED!" Neko shouted. Her eyes were feeling distressed.  
  
"I'm Lucy! Not 'Lucyfer'!" Lucyfer exclaimed.  
  
"And I'm Nelly!" Neldemon exclaimed as well.  
  
"GET DRESSED!" Neko roared.  
  
The two girls ran off.  
  
Neko rolled her eyes. "Sisters." She then started to think about her dream. She looked down at her wrist and gaped. "My...millennium bracelet..." She said softly. Her bracelet was still there, around her wrist, but she noticed that the clothes she had been wearing when talking with Ryou were back to how they were. (The pajamas) "It wasn't a dream?"  
  
~*~  
  
The light of Selena's 'millennium ring' stopped but she continued to cry. She didn't even notice that her millennium ring had been glowing!!!  
  
"What was that about?" Bakura asked, staring at her.  
  
"What was what about?!" Selena snapped.  
  
"Your ring, it glowed." Bakura answered.  
  
"WHATEV-"  
  
Selena was cut off when Ryou ran up, looking kind of worried. "Neko disappeared! She just, she just, she just!!!" Ryou didn't finish before fainting.  
  
"Good riddance!" Selena exclaimed, continuing to cry.  
  
~*~  
  
Neko shook her head. "This is crazy." She grabbed the remote and turned the television on. Yu-Gi-Oh was on! But...it wasn't the normal episodes.  
  
Selena was on the screen, crying away.  
  
"What was that about?" Bakura asked.  
  
Neko stared at the television in shock.  
  
"What was what about?!" Selena snapped.  
  
"Your ring, it glowed." Bakura answered.  
  
"WHATEV-"  
  
Ryou cut her off when he ran up to them.  
  
"Neko disappeared! She just, she just, she just!!!" Ryou didn't finish before fainting.  
  
Neko blinked a few times.  
  
"Good riddance!" Selena shouted.  
  
Neko stared at the television screen. "What in the world...? So this is why I'm back here! I WISH SELENA WAS HERE SO I COULD KILL HER!" She shouted enraged.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryou woke up and sat up, rubbing his head, just in time to see Selena stop crying and her eyes go blank. "NOT AGAIN!" He shouted before fainting.  
  
Selena then started to flicker and fade. She disappeared all together.  
  
Then Marik seemingly appeared out of no where. "I'd think those girls would be after you guys." He said to Bakura and the unconscious Ryou. OBVIOUSLY he didn't know what happened.  
  
~*~  
  
Selena opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was an angry Neko looking down at her.  
  
Neko was cursing under her breath.  
  
Lucyfer and Neldemon then ran through the living room (still in their underwear and bras) throwing water balloons at each other. They soon ran out.  
  
Selena felt blinded. "What was that!?"  
  
"You do NOT want to know." Neko answered. "Now get up and look at the television screen."  
  
Selena sat up and glanced at the screen. Bakura and Marik were arguing and Ryou was unconscious on the ground. "What's so bad about that? Oh, and I had the weirdest dream!"  
  
"You wanna bet? It wasn't no dream, girl." Neko answered before turning up the volume on the television.  
  
"Selena and Neko disappeared, idiot!" Bakura shouted.  
  
Selena stared at the television. "Huh?"  
  
"Where did they go, the mall?!" Marik snapped.  
  
"THE MALL?! I HATE THE MALL!" Neko shouted. "OH, I'M GOING TO KILL MARIK IF WE GET BACK THERE! Well, not really."  
  
"Idiot." Bakura muttered.  
  
"Oh, man! I want to go back! I was in the middle of yelling at Bakura." Selena said. Then stars appeared in her eyes. "And if I ever get back, I'll snuggle with him and give him lots of kisses!!!"  
  
"Oh brother." Neko said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh, yes, Marik..." Bakura said slyly. "Neko has this 'problem'. She likes this guy, and I'm sure it's YOU!"  
  
"BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Neko shouted angrily at the television. "MAN, I WISH I WAS BACK THERE SO I COULD RIP HIS HEAD OFF!!! AND I WISH SELENA WAS THERE TO WATCH!"  
  
Neko's bracelet glowed. Both Selena's and Neko's eyes went blank. The two disappeared.  
  
~*~  
  
Neko and Selena appeared up in the sky, VERY high.  
  
"Great." Selena muttered before the two started to fall.  
  
The two started to scream as the fell. They closed their eyes. This time they were sure Yami and Yugi wouldn't be there to break their fall.  
  
When Selena and Neko could tell they were getting closer to the ground. Soon they felt something beneath them and heard angry muttered.  
  
Neko was the first to open her eyes and look down. She blushed and jumped up.  
  
Selena opened her eyes and looked down. She had landed on Bakura! How lucky!!! "Hey, Bakura..." She said, tapping on his shoulder.  
  
Some muffled curse words were heard before he said, "WHAT?!"  
  
"You better run. Neko's going to kill you. She saw you tell Marik she likes him." Selena said. With that, she got off Bakura.  
  
Bakura jumped up. When what Selena had said registered in his brain, he ran for dear life.  
  
Neko, realizing Bakura was getting away, forgot she had ACTUALLY landed on MARIK and ran after Bakura.  
  
"BAKURA, YOU IDIOT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Neko shouted.  
  
Selena started to run after Neko and Bakura to save the guy she liked when she tripped over something. After she fell, she looked back. She had tripped over the still unconscious Ryou. She quickly stood up and sped off.  
  
"NEKO, COME BACK!!! YOU MIGHT HAVE HEARD IT WRONG!!!" Selena pleaded.  
  
~*~  
  
Authors notes: Poor Bakura. Lol. Poor Ryou, too. Well, let's just hope Neko never catches Bakura! Review!!! 


	3. Authors Notes Johanna Gen, read!

1st Authoress Okey dokey! It has come to our (yes, our! Two people write this! Friends is plural!!!) attention.  
  
Rude Reader *throw items at the authoresses* GET ON WITH IT!!!  
  
1st Authoress AHEM! *throws a rock at the rude reader which hits his head and he falls over unconscious* Thank you for your cooperation. ^_^ Okay, now where was I? Right! Johanna Gen and her sister Sarah want to be in our fic!  
  
2nd Authoress -_____- You're weird.  
  
1st Author Shh! _  
  
2nd Authoress Jo and Sarah, we want you to be in our fic as much as you two want to be in it. ^_^ But we are going to need some background info, okay? Like your pasts, so we can kind of get a picture of stuffs.  
  
1st Authoress You can type out the pasts in reviews, or you can send it in e-mail to NikkiMidori@AOL.com or BakurasSweetie@AOL.com  
  
2nd Authoress You know, that's why we haven't updated in so long...we were pondering what to do about the pasts!  
  
Reviewers & Lovers of Story (which there is not many of) *glare at Jo and Sarah*  
  
1st Authoress Not-uh! Liar! *smacks 2nd Authoress over head* It was my fault!!!  
  
Reviewers *glare at 1st Authoress*  
  
2nd Authoress x.x  
  
1st Authoress So as soon as you two can get that in, we'll update! TY!!! 


End file.
